Stupid
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Karena Hinata dan Kageyama akan selalu bodoh di mata Tsukishima.
**.**

" **Stupid"**

 **.**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Stupid © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima berhenti mendadak, merasakan tengkuknya meremang, sementara satu perasaan tak enak melambung naik ke ulu hatinya.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi ikut menghentikan langkah. Kepala miring sedikit, dan mata berkedip bingung menatap remaja jangkung di sebelahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Tsukishima mengusap tengkuknya sekilas, firasatnya sungguh tak enak. "Entah, mendadak aku merasa hal buruk akan datang."

"He?" Satu alis Yamaguchi terangkat tinggi. Apa kelebihan di bidang akademik dan olahraga saja masih belum cukup bagi seorang Tsukishima Kei, hingga ia harus menambah bakat khusus menjadi cenayang juga?

Tsukishima membuang napas pendek. "Sudahlah," Ia mendesah kecil. "Mungkin hanya firasatku sa—"

"Tsukkiiii!" Keduanya tersentak, menoleh seretak. Mengunci satu fokus yang sama. Teriakan bersemangat berkolaborasi dengan derap langkah seribu yang dipacu kelewat gila. Unsur-unsur itu melebur sempurna pada figur berambut oranye mencolok yang kian mendekat. Dan mata seorang Tsukishima Kei cukup akurat untuk menangkap satu figur lain yang lebih besar di belakang si oranye.

"—ja." _Duo bodoh itu_ , Tsukishima membatin nista.

"Hinata? Kageyama?" Yamaguchi menatap bergantian dua teman satu clubnya yang kini berdiri terengah-engah tepat di hadapan mereka.

Hinata Shouyou buru-buru menegakkan badan. "—shima...san!" Ia nyengir lebar sekali sampai membuat Tsukisima terserang vertigo melihatnya. "Yo!" Satu tangannya terangkat dan cengirannya kini terlihat makin bodoh, matanya menggerling sekilas ke arah Yamaguchi kemudian senyumnya menjadi makin lebar. "Hoi, Yamaguchi."

Alis Tsukishima berkedut negatif. "Apa maumu?" Jelas ia tak berupaya menyembunyikan nada ketus dan tak suka, juga jijik dan curiga yang mengalir kental dalam kalimatnya.

Hinata menarik napas panjang, lalu membentuk ekspresi konyol yang beberapa kali didapati Tsukishima ketika _spiker_ itu sedang berusaha menguatkan tekad. "Tolong batu kami belajar!"

Tsukishima mundur waspada, Yamaguchi tersentak kaget, Hinata Shouyou memembentuk sudut siku-siku dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk sempurna ke arah Tsukishima.

 _Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima_. Mata di balik lensa itu kini bergulir ke figur lain di sebelah Hinata. "Kau tidak ikut membungkuk juga?"

 _Twitch_. Perempatan urat muncul janggal di pelipis _setter_ Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio. Bimbang sesaat, akhirnya Kegeyama mengkopi kegiatan Hinata setelah kakinya merasakan injakan tak main-main dari Hinata.

" _Sensei, onegaishimasu_!" Serentak, kompak, menghentak. Yamaguchi tersedak, Tsukishima nyaris terbahak.

Tsukisima mengeringai, ada kepuasan dan perasaan menyenangkan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan menyerbu ketika dua orang itu membungkuk padanya.

"Tsukki.." Yamaguchi menoleh ke arah Tsukishima dengan gerak patah-patah. Dan iganya serasa disengat listrik begitu mendapati senyum tak wajar di wajah remaja jangkung berkacamata itu.

Hinata dan Kageyama masih membungkuk, dengan wajah aneh akibat perpaduan janggal beragam emosi yang coba diredam. Sungguh, menggoda sekali untuk diabadikan dalam kamera ponsel.

"Tsukki.." Suara Yamaguchi merdam iblis milik Tsukishima yang nyaris lepas.

Tsukishima menghela napas singkat, berdeham kecil. Memutuskan untuk segera memberi jawaban. "Tidak mau."

Hening sejenak.

"HEEEEEE?"

"Tidak mau." Ulangnya. Hinata melongo, Kageyama memasang ekspresi super tak enak dipandang, Yamaguchi menatap tiga orang di sekitarnya bergantian.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Hinata tergagap.

"Sederhana saja," Mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Kalian berdua terlalu bodoh. Sekali pun aku mengajari kalian, kalian tidak akan menjadi pintar, justru aku khawatir aku malah jadi ikut tertular bodoh." Jawabnya enteng.

Mulut Hinata menganga selebar tiga jari. Kageyama mengepalkan tinju benci. Kata-kata itu menjatuhkan harga diri. Lebih tajam dari duri.

"Yamaguchi, ayo pulang." Remaja berkacamata itu berkata ringan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini ganti disibukkan dengan upaya menahan Kageyama yang bernafsu ingin mematahkan tulang hidung Tsukishima.

"Oi, Tsukishima!"

 _Bodoh_ , batin Tsukishima. Mereka berdua itu bodoh, sampai tidak menyadari alasan sebenarnya mengapa seorang Tsukishima Kei menolak untuk membantu. Karena selama Hinata dan Kageyama selalu bersama seperti itu, Tsukishima akan terus menganggap mereka bodoh. Dan dalam kamus seorang Tsukishima kata bodoh itu dapat diterjemahkan menjadi perasaan tak suka, benci, dan lebih drama lagi—cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Um, halo.. Aiko baru di sini, tehe :'D Aiko suka interaksi empat orang ini. Rasanya seru kalo berimajenasi nyilang-nyilang mereka berempat/hush!

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca =)))

 _Review_? :3


End file.
